Hogwarts Séptimo añoAmores nunk olvidados
by AnduchisMalfoy-22
Summary: Muchas parejas q son disparejas...q estan todos lokos...mucha lokura!


"ULTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS,AMORES NUNK OLVIDADOS Y CAMBIOS"  
  
Capitulo1-  
Un año en paz  
  
Era la 1:50 am de un sabado, una chica con pelos castaños llamada Hermione Granger y otra llamada Marina estaban sin ganas de dormir ya q a la semana siguiente volverian a ver a sus novios, las dos estaban nerviosas hasta q una hablo-Herm....estas alegre?-si mucho Mary....sabias..?hoy cumplo un año de novia con Draco -pues te felicito Hermi!!!! gracias...eso es lo unico q me pone contenta sabias?dijo la castaña con cara de triste.  
ya faltaban tan solo dos días cuando ellas decidieron ir a Diagon Alley y se encontaron una mancha color naranja ....eran los Weasley!!Hermione!!-dijo uno de ellos corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo-los extrañamos mucho!!el chico se sonrojó a causa del beso de la chica y siguieron recorriendo el Diagon Alley hasta q se cansaron, y decidieron ir a tomar un helado... -  
En Florish y Bloots.....  
  
Estaban sentados en una mesa cuando ven q entra un chico de pelo negro y otro de pelo rubio platinado ,ellos de dieron la vuelta y vieron eran...eran...¡¡Harry y Draco!!las chicas fueron corriendo y se les subieron encima a caballito. Mientras las traian a caballito y se sentaban en la mesa vieron q Ron estaba triste.¿Que pasa Ron?-dijo Harry bastante preocupado -Luna dijo q ya no quería ser mas mi novia...q preferia estar con Bryan un chico de Ravenclaw y me dejo..-no t precupes Ron habra una chica mejor para ti-dijo Marina tratando de alentarlo.  
No importa ya no me interesan las chicas...-¿¿¡¡te gustan los hombres ??!!-dijo Draco escupiendo su helado no!!!-dijo Ron-no me gustan los hombres!!sino q ya no m interesa tener una chica para q este conmigo ah!-dijo Draco con la lengua en los dientes...Bueno veo q todos terminamos el helado podemos ir Harry?-dijo Marina. Si Marina ahora nos vamos no?si vamonos dijo Draco ayudando a levantarse a Hermione ya q su mochila estaba llena de libros y no podia levantarse.  
  
CAPÍTULO DOS-  
EN EL TRANSCURSO A HOGWARTS  
  
Todos se habian hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante, ya q Draco y Harry estaban hospedados hace un tiempo. Draco tenia una habitacion al lado de Ron y Harry, Marina y Hermione dormian en el mismo cuarto y Ginny dormía en el cuarto contiguo. Tan solo faltaba un dia para volver a Hogwarts, Harry estaba muy feliz de volver al castillo, al igual q todos.Ellos decidieron comprarse nuevas túnicas, cuando ,Draco miraba a las chicas saliendo , primero miro a su novia, segundo a Ginny q según sus pensamientos se veia bien con esa tunica un poco apretada en la parte de arriba,y por ultimo a una chica q no conocía q le guiño un ojo¡oh!???se habian ido y lo dejaron solo.ESPEREN!!dijo el rubio hasta q la morena lo busco y el estaba en una carrera hacia ellos .  
El (draco malfoy)noto q Hermione se fijaba en Ron y Ron en ella,haci q unos días despues de llegar a Hogwarts , decidío terminar la relación con Hermione.Porque quieres q terminemos Draco?-dijo Herm con toda la tranquilidad y Draco le respondío:-Lo q pasa es q creo q no sigues gustando de mi al igual yo y por eso quiero q terminemos,creo q sera mejor para los dos,estas de acuerdo conmigo?Si draco!!pense q no entenderías pero fue un peso libre de mí,TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!-dijo Hermione con lágrimas de felicidad, pero igual Hermi quien crees q te estaba gustando?creo q me estaba gustando Ron -dijo ella con una sonrisa típica de un Malfoy.y a mi creo q alguien de ravenclaw-dijo el rubio.pero esto -dijo herm queda entre nosotros-dijo el rubio completando la frase y dandose un beso infinito.  
  
CAPÍTULO TRES-  
CHICOS NUEVOS  
  
En griffindor la noticia de la separación de Draco y Hermi se supo unas horas despúes del acontecimiento, habia cada versión!!unas por ejemplo;q Draco la encontró con Blaise Zabini desnudos, q Hermione se enojó con Draco y q el le pegó y muchas mas..Pero detrás de ese barullo estaban dos cabezas de fuego(es obvio quienes!!)tirados en sus camas. pensando en la persona q mas queria(Ron)el teenager(adolescente)pensaba en....Hermione!!!!!apurate!!!!-una loca llamada Marina le gritaba a todo pulmón,a una morena en el baño q se estaba maquillando, poniendo las medias poniendose el uniforme y queda maquillada con manchitas en la cara por el polvo compacto,con las medias por la mitad y con el uniforme ;la camisa sin abotonar y la pollera por la rodilla y Marina matándose de risa ¿¡DE QUE TE RIES?!-dijo Hermi enojada y marina respondío:lo q pasa...Hermi... es tu aspecto!!!y ademas tu bombacha(calzón,culotte, etc.)es de dibujitos de corazones voladores!!!esto merece una foto!!-dijo Marina haciendo q aparezca su cámara digital y sacando la foto a a Herm q ya con un toque de la varita estaba ya toda arreglada,fueron persiguiendose por la escaleras del rellano y cayeron la dos rodando, un chico y su amigo las ayudaron a levantarse estan bien?-preguntó el chico mirando la bombacha de Herm q enseguida se tapó y se fue dandole la respuesta al chico(q fue q estaban bien o0)con Marina al aula de Herbología. Señoritas llegan tarde!-dijo la Profesora Sprout enojada,porque tardaron Hermi?dijo Draco abrazando a la chica y dandole un beso y ron dijo:-Acaso no estan separados?Si, lo estamos pero podemos seguir dandonos besos nadie nos lo prohibe no draki?Cierto hermosa!-dijo Draco reitero la pregunta:-porque tardaron?lo q pasa esque esta chica estaba maquillandose vistiendose y todo al mismo tiempo, despues salío viendosele la bombacha yo hice aparecer mi camarita y le saque una foto..-tomo aire-..después nos caímos de las escaleras y nos encontramos una chicos... aY DIOS!!eran chulísimos!!!!!Y YO QUE???dijo Harry enojado -acaso no soy chulo??dijo con pucherito y Marina le robo un beso y dijo:-eran chulos pero no como tu!.  
  
CAPÍTULO CUATRO-  
VIRGINIA Y SUS NOVIOS??  
  
Virginia(conocida como Ginny)era una de las mas codiciadas en todo Hogwarts en el primer puesto estaba Hermione,en el segundo una Ravenclaw ,en el tercero Ginny,en el cuarto una chica llamada Larayne Woods y en el quinto Parkinson.Ella un día casi sin darse cuenta se golpeó con alguien y enseguida se disculpo:::oh lo siento- dijo ella no,no fue...nada-el chico era nuevo su nombre era ...soy Tavo-dijo el-pero me puedes decir Tavo.Eres Ginny Weasley no?si soy sabes?-dijo Gin -oh aqui esta!dijo sacando se su bolsillo una libreta cuyo nombre era "chicas lindas y populares"y se puso a buscar con "V" Vanesa ,Valeria...Virginia!..uh aqui estas!-dijo Tavo mostrando una foto de una chica haciendo una pose sexy chupándose un dedo¡¡¡¡¡de donde sacaste eso!!-dijo roja -oh me lo dio un amigo llamado Colin Creevey-lo voy a matar!!-dijo Virginia enojada-me voy-dijo tbn Gin y lo dejo solo con un beso.  
INFORMACI"N:Tavo tiene ojos verdesazulados piel morena y dientes perfectos.  
  
En un sábado común (no tanto ya) , Ginny caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts meneando su cola mientras sus amigas cantaban la canción...el menaito,el menaito, el menaito menaito menaito menaito bien ahí,(dadda)ahi ahi ahi .  
-Bailas re-bien Ginny-dijo una de sus amigas llamadas Mercedes(en honor a Mercedes mi amiga)si q tienes ritmo aja aja-dijo Valeria una de sus amigas moviendose como una serpiente,mientras q todas se reian y todos los chicos se daban vuelta para ver quienes eran .Ginny siguio bailando el menaito pero,de repente,se chocó con un chico de ojos verdes piel morena,alto(al igual q Tavo)y con una sonrisa hermosa:::::....lo siento!!-dijo el ayundandola a levantarse y limpiandose el polvo inexistente Ginny dijo:-uh!!!.-y empezo a mirar para arriba..hermoso cuerpo y cara(penso Ginny)y le pregunto:-perdona quieres ir conmigo a Hosmeade el proximo fin de semana-dijo el chico-mi nombre es Santiago,pero me dicen Tiago.OK-dijo Gin-voy contigo...a q hora?a las tres y cinco t parece?-Dijo Tiago.Si todo bien, me voy-dijo Ginny dándole un beso apasionado...oye!!-dijo Valeria corriendo detrás de ella-si?-dijo Ginny-como haces eso??-dijo Valeria-q cosa?-dijo Gin mirando al techo,-besar a todos los chicos lindos! Virginia Weasley!!!-dijo Valeria perdiendo los estribos.ah? eso-dijo como sin importancia- ..si eso!!!-dijo Valeria.....y siguieron discutiendo hasta q llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor.INFORMACI"N:Tavo y Tiago son twins(gemelos)asi q habrá aventura!!  
  
CAPÍTULO CINCO-  
LA CITA DE GINNY , TAVO Y TIAGO  
  
A las tres y cinco Virginia Weasley estaba con una mano en la cadera y mo1viendo su pie hasta q ve q un chico, muy lindo, aparece le agarra la cadera, y la besa ella sorprendida se da vuelta para ver quien es y era::::...Tiago?Tavo?-dijo la Weasley muy confundida.Yo soy Tiago y me vas a reconocer porque tengo un lunar chico en mi cuello - dijo el mostrando su cuello-y despues reconocerás a Tavo porque tiene ojos mas verdes q yo-dijo el haciendo haciendo ojitos.  
Bueno.. ire con Tiago o Tavo?vas con los dos- dijeron cada uno agarrando los brazos de Ginny y levantándola de la fuerza q hiceron en las escaleras-Tranquilos!-dijo Ginny agotada de repetirles lo mismo ,-esta es la ultima vez sino me voy con los Ravenclaw-poniendo cara de enojada(cosa q no estaba)-lo sentimos!!-dijeron los dos al unísono y Ginny se río-bueno vamos,pero esta vez quiero ir a caballito -dijo Ginny con cara de pícara los gemelos asintieron y Tavo ayudo haciendo piecito a Ginny y subiendola a la espalda de su hermano::::::-llegamos al fin mis niños-dijo Ginny abrazando a los gemelos ,todas,(pero todas!!)las chicas de las Tres Escobas se dieron vuelta y miraron a los gemelos y les sonrieron pero, una pelirroja les tapó la boca y les dijo:-Ustedes no sonrien a otra persona q no sea yo-dijo haciendo pucherito ellos asientieron y se sentaron,,-quieres algo Ginn?-preguntó Tavo,-si ,por favor quiero un beso!!!y los dos agarraron primero Tavo y despues Tiago y la besaron,la chica estaba feliz, tenía los dos chicos mas lindos de todo Hogwarts y lo mejor es que ellos gustaban de ella!!(quiero ser Ginny Weasley x un día!!)ella los tenía como aventura y sabía q podía conseguir el chico q quisiera en un instante pero,no podia negar q estaban MUY BUENOS..Ella sabía lo q querían los chicos y se dijo en su mente:-hare q las hormonas les revienten por mi!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.Pero ella se dio cuenta de q tambíen estallaba asi q un dia Tiago la empezó a besar ella se dejo llevar y la empujó hacia una puerta donde el dijo :-estas segura Ginny?y ella respondío:-completamente.. bueno ya saben lo q paso despues...  
  
CAPÍTULO SEIS-  
EL PENSAMIENTO DE RON  
  
Estaba en su cama tirado pensado en su amiga Hermione y penso:-porque te pones asi Ronnald?-y se respondío asa:-porque la amo!-y se tapo con la almohada a grito ahogado.Mientras tanto...-Tavo:-Hola Ginn como estas?-Bien y tu my love?.bien aqui estudiando-dijo riendo.  
Los chicos hablaron un largo tiempo, hasta q llego Tiago y beso a Ginny pero,despúes dijo -q sexappel q tengo!  
ginny y Tavo reían.  
  
Se preguntarán porq el chapter es tan corto(its easy)es la confesión de Ron a si mismo de que ama a Hermione mas de lo se imagina.  
  
CAPÍTULO SIETE-  
PAS".......  
  
Ron iba caminando cuando se topa con Hermione, decidío decirle lo q pasaba con ella , pero no le salian las palabras!!asi q decia:- Hermione tumegustasmucho! y salió corriendo Hermione quedo muy muy confusa y decidío decirle ella tambien lo q le pasaba con el:-.Ron yo te amo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos,a lo q Ron respóndio:-yo tambien .y se dieron un beso ,un beso q indica amor.Ginny-dijo Tavo con carita de perrito mojado(q era muy linda por cierto)-me das otro besito?si Tavo-dijo agarrandolo de la cintura y besandola aparece su hermano Tiago.Veo q se divertian sin mi-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica pero lo toma bien o eso parece-y q haras para estas mini-vacaciones Ginny? Pues me quedare en mi casa con mis hermanos,o eso creo,porque? Porque te quiero invitar a q nos vayamos de viaje a esquiar a Francia,el lugar se llama" l´e amour" es hermoso y hay buen clima - yo prefiero irme de Europa¿porque no nos vamos a Brasil?-dijo Tiago. -si!!! vamos a Brasil Tavo plis!?-dijo Ginny muy emocionada .ok...ok.. nos vamos a Brasil!!!!-no puedo creerlo me voy a Brasil!!-grito Ginny y le contó a Draco q pasaba por ahi y le dijo q el tambien viajaba con Blaise Zabini y Ginny comenzo a gritar mas fuerte todavía y llenando de besos a Draco.se sentía alegre cada vez q le daba besos esa coloroda ,¡lo volvía loko!Entonces,cuando mira para otro lado y ve a una chica alta, de pelo chocolate y ojos verdes azulados...era muy linda...tenía curvas muy provocativas,etc....segun Tavo y Tiago era muy sexy...y segun el...tambien.Cursaba con Ginny el sexto año y no se hablaba mucho con ella-le decia Ginny-y su nombre era Larayne Woods,la prima de Oliver.  
  
CAPÍTULO SIETE-  
LARAYNE Y DRACO  
  
Draco te pasa algo?-preguntaba Ginny con curiosidad.no...no,no me pasa nada-dijo Draco agarrando a Ginny de la cintura y dandole besitos a lo que Ginny respondía riendose(como terminara eto?)en ese momento aparece Harry con Marina abrazados,cuando los ven haciendose cosquillas y les dicen que parecian parejas.Nosotros pareja???-dijeron Draco y Ginny con cara de sarcasmo y diciendo que no.-Yo ya tengo dos novios y me basta-dijo Ginny-y yo persigo a una chica-dijo Draco con puchero.Pero Drakis tu tienes a todas las chicas de Hogwarts rendidas a tus pies...y no dudo que por ahi se cuele un chico-dijo Ginny sonriendo.Ginny me puedes decir como se llama la chica que esta siempre con Hannah Abbot...La prima de Oliver...-dijo Draco con verguenza.Si claro mi amor-dijo Ginny dandole mucha información sobre Ray.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...(Viernes)  
  
Draco estaba pensando en Larayne hasta que se choka con alguien y los dos caen al suelo-Lo siento-dijo Draco a la persona y cuando miro era ni mas ni menos que Larayne!-dejame ayudarte-dijo Draco muy sorprendido.No fue nada Draco-dijo la chika-Sabes mi nombre?-dijo Drak muy shorprendido...-Si claro que lo se.siempre se los nombres de los chikos mas lindos de Hogwarts-dijo ella con tono seductor-Me gustaría invitarte a Hosmeade conmigo,quisieras venir?-dijo Draco giñandole un ojo.-Si claro me encantaría ir Draco...Nos vemos a las 12...Esperame en la puerta de el dormitorio de las chikas,bye!-dijo Ray lléndose corriendo y dejando a Draco muy feliz.  
  
CAPÍTULO OCHO-  
LA CITA DE DRACO Y LARAYNE 


End file.
